Even with the advent of mechanization providing assistance in nearly all walks of life, it seems that pedestrians are carrying increasingly larger amounts of equipment, accessories, etc. to accompany them in their daily pursuits. It has become increasingly common to see persons carrying relatively large bags or the like, perhaps containing work related articles and books, shoes for wear in the office, lunch supplies, etc., etc., in their daily commutes. Indeed, it has become increasingly common to see such persons wearing back packs or the like in order to carry such goods. However, such back packs are not universally favored, even though they leave the hands free for other activities, due to the relative lack of access available without removing the pack.
Also, in both work related and leisure activities, portable music systems have become increasingly popular (e.g., the "boom box"), which devices are generally hand carried, as they generally are much too large to fit a pocket or the like due to the relatively large speakers provided.
The result of the above is a decreased ability for the typical person to hand carry any additional equipment or load, particularly an article which must be positioned properly about the person. When a sudden shower or rain occurs, it can be exasperating to say the least, to attempt to open and carry an umbrella or the like for protection, while at the same time continuing to hold the various articles of equipment being hand carried and refraining from dropping them in a puddle or otherwise allowing them to be dampened by the precipitation.
The need arises for a holder or holster which can be donned by a person and which provides for the support of an opened umbrella or the like above the person, all without need for any hand support by the person wearing the holster. The device must be relatively lightweight and comfortable, and provide for adjustment both of the length of the straps providing for securing to a person, and also for the height of the umbrella. The device must further provide means to secure the umbrella therein, to preclude the lifting removal of the umbrella from the support tube by the wind.